Alpha And Omega 2
by Red Fox Tail
Summary: Kate realizes she's pregnant and tells Humphrey and the next day she is kidanapped . will humphrey find his mate in time or will he miss the birth of his pups?
1. Chapter 1

Alpha and Omega 2

Chapter 1 new life & new friends.

It was 4 months after Kate, & Humphrey's marriage prevented a violent war. Lilly and Garth also got married. The 2 wolf couples had united the west and east packs. Kate and Humphrey decided to leave the united pack and start one of their own 5 days ago. Lilly and Garth stayed in Jasper Park. Humphrey and Kate decided to follow the canadian express back to sawtooth national wilderness and start their new lives together there. It was a beautiful summer morning. Humphrey woke up and rolled over and slowly opened his eyes to see his mate sleeping peacefully he closed his eyes again, smiled, nudged closer to his mate, and pressed her beautiful golden fur against his silvery side. Kate opened one eye to see what it was that was pressing against her, seeing it was Humphrey, she closed her eye, smiled and said, "What a wonderful way to wake up..." Humphrey, feeling guilty for waking her, said "It will be later, you aren't supposed to be awake yet." Kate laughed and said "Too late ." Humphrey stretched, yawned and said "Can you at least go back to sleep and wait for me to come back with breakfast in bed?" "Since when do you hunt?" Kate asked sitting up. "I've been a hunter for about 30 seconds now." Kate laughed and said "You've never hunted in your life, this will be good. I'm so coming." Humphrey sighed and said "Kate I'm trying to be romantic here, let me bring you food and you just stay here and go back to sleep, I'll be back in a bit." "Okay, don't get lost I guess..." Kate sighed knowing she is going to miss out on a funny experience. "Thanks darling," said Humphrey. He walked back to his mate, licked her cheek just below her eye, then walked out of their den. 5 minutes into a fruitless search, Humphrey saw a squirrel just standing in the middle of a small opening. "Not what I was hoping for, but I guess it's enough for Kate." He said crouching down into the tall grass. Humphrey slowly crawled toward it, then a twig snapped on the other side of the opening making the squirrel stand up and stare that way. The timing couldn't have been more perfect, Humphrey leaped at the squirrel, it screamed then dashed in the opposite direction, Humphrey landed on his belly. He looked up and watched it run through tall grass he jumped up and ran after it. After going head first through the tall grass, Humphrey's skull met a solid, fluffy object. Sending it flying and giving Humphrey a very nauseating head rush. After getting up he looked for what he hit. Humphrey ran top notch, into the ribcage of a fox. "What in dogs name are you doing?" asked the fox getting up. "I'm so sorry about that. I'm trying to hunt for my mate." apologized Humphrey. "You are pretty new to it aren't you?" "Yes actually. Usually I left hunting to the Alphas of my pack. I'm an omega. This is my first time." "Well here's a tip, look were you are going. Your prey WILL get away from you if you don't watch it closely." "Uh, thanks, how can I repay you?" said Humphrey. "By not hunting until you are sure you can do it. I'll give you a couple of the field mice I caught before you ran into me. Just don't hunt like that ever again." said the fox, handing Humphrey 2 of his 4 mice."You are too kind." "The names Humphrey by the way." said Humphrey, holding out his paw. "Felix" Said the fox accepting the wolf's friendship offer. "It was nice meeting you, but I need to get back, my mate is waiting for me." "Yes it was, just try to make our next meeting more enjoyable." said Felix, rubbing his ribs. "I will." said Humphrey, picking up the field mice."You should come to by my den for dinner. Bring your mate, it'll be great." "Sounds great, say, sun down at the river." asked Humphrey. "Sundown by the river it is." "See you then oh and by the way, You can have a revenge strike when we see each other again." Humphrey turned and ran back to Kate. "I'll hold you to that." yelled Felix. Humphrey finally got back to his den. "Honey, I'm home." "Humphrey..." answered Kate. "I caught breakfast. Here's yours." said Humphrey, dropping the mouse in front of his mates paws. "Humphrey..." Kate said again. "I met a Fox, while I was out, he invited us to dinner later. Oh my dog I'm starving." Said Humphrey taking a bite out of his mouse. "HUMPHREY!" Kate yelled. "What?" asked Humphrey, with a mouth full of mouse. "I'm pregnant." Humphrey inhaled his mouse and started choking. After a bit he passed out.

Chapter 2 The Family of Felix the Fox.

"Humphrey? Humphrey!" Humphrey was still half passed out but he said "Grandma is out hunting, she'll be back soon." Kate went behind Humphrey and bit his tail as hard as she could. "YOW!" yelped Humphrey jumping up. "What happened?" asked Humphrey looking around his den. "I told you I was pregnant then you choked and passed out." explained Kate glaring at her mate. "What?! Pregnant? That's... Wow I'm thrilled that's great news!" "You have a lousy way of showing it." said Kate, turning her back on Humphrey. "What? Kate don't take it that way. It was just unexpected, that's all." said Humphrey, trying to make Kate happy again. "Whatever." said Kate walking out of the den. "Ugh, way to go Humphrey. Stupid omega." Humphrey followed his mate out of the den. And when he was out of the den, he saw Kate sitting at the edge of the hill their den was on. He sat himself beside her and said "Kate, in all seriousness, I'm really sorry about how I reacted and I am really happy about this." "Humphrey, this is serious a family is something big and I want to know if you are ready for this. I'm giving you an out Humphrey." Humphrey rubbed his head into his mate's chest. "I'm not leaving you Kate, I'm here to stay, forever." Kate smiled, rested her head on Humphrey's, and said, "I was hoping you would say that." They could've stayed cuddled forever. But while they sat cuddled, tails wagging, staring at the sunset, Humphrey remembered that Felix had invited them for dinner. "Honey, we are supposed to meet Felix at the river here pretty quick." "I really don't want to waste this romantic moment." "Me neither, but I did promise..." said Humphrey trying to be patient with his pregnant wife. "Oh, all right." They left the cuddle and started walking down the hill. "I'll give you this for ruining the moment though." said Humphrey, licking his mate's cheek right below the eye. "And I'll do this to say thank you." said Kate tackling him, and rolling him down a hill. When they reached the bottom, Kate was on top, and she rubbed her nose on his. "Whoa! This is awkward..." said a voice from the other side of the river. Kate and Humphrey looked over, it was Felix. "I caught you 2 at a horrible time didn't I?" "Actually, you caught us at a good time." said Humphrey, as Kate got off of him. "This is her? She is alot prettier than I pictured her in my head." complimented Felix. "Thank you." said Kate. "Come on, my den is just this way." said Felix. The cute wolf couple walked side by side and Humphrey nibbled on Kate's ear at one point, as they followed the fox. "This is it." it was nothing fancy just a hole under a tree. Felix fit in with ease, but when Kate tried to get in, she got no further than her shoulders, she looked around and said "Your home is lovely" "Thank you." said a Vixen coming into the room. "Aren't you coming in?" "Of course" she tried to push herself through, then got stuck. Felix and Humphrey, dug her out and everyone agreed to meet at the wolves den for future get-togethers. The wolves and foxes visited for a while, and then they decided it was time to eat. "Kids! Dinner time!" 3 kits ran into the room. "Kids?" Humphrey and Kate said together. "Is that ok?" asked Felix. "Of course." Felix's vixen re-entered the room, with 3 rabbits in her mouth. She dropped one in front of her kits, one in front of Humphrey and Kate, and carried the other to her mate and lied down. Everyone was happily eating their rabbits. Then Felix's vixen said "So Kate, how long have you and... Humphrey, right?" "That's my name." "Right, how long have you 2 lived in sawtooth?" "Well we were relocated here a couple of months ago then we made our way back to Jasper then we decided to start our own pack and then we moved back here a couple of days ago. "Interesting, we were both born and raised here." "Really? Is it nice here? Is there any grouchy neighbors we should watch out for?" "Not really anyone it's pretty peaceful here. It's a great place to raise young ones." said Felix's vixen. "Oh it's past bedtime, off you go." said Felix. "Oh dad do we have to?" all 3 kits asked at once. "Yes you know the rules, off you go." As the 3 kits walked out of the area, Kate asked, "What's it like being a parent?" Felix looked over at Kate and said. "Well, if you make it through the baby years then you are in the clear until the teen years, and after that it's smooth sailing from there." Humphrey chuckled a little, and said "I'll be keeping that in mind. " "Well honey," Kate stood up, stretched and yawned, we had better get back it's getting pretty late." "Alright. Felix, thank you for dinner it was, amazing." Kate and Humphrey started walking out the fox's hole. "Well I guess, I'll see you tomorrow then Humphrey, it was nice meeting you Kate." "Sounds good," said Humphrey. "It was nice meeting you too." said Kate. When the 2 wolves got back to their den. Kate fell asleep right away, Humphrey always waited to see that Kate went too sleep before he did. But this night, Humphrey walked over to his mate and rested his head on his mates chest, and slowly started to fall asleep, until he felt a very tiny paw, kick his head just bellow his ear, he opened his eyes looked at his mates belly, and smiled, 'Maybe I can do this.' He thought, resting his head back on his mate's belly.

Chapter 3 Missing Mate

The next morning, Kate woke up with Humphrey lying on her belly. She smiled, and said, "Did you have sweet dreams?" Humphrey opened his one eye, and saw Kate. "Well, you were in them, so I guess they were pretty good." "Oh Humphrey, you are so sweet." Kate said, licking his forehead. "I try." said Humphrey, gloating in his own pride. "I'm going to go hunting for breakfast, wanna come?" asked Kate. "Just don't ever hunt like that again." Felix's voice repeated in Humphrey's head. "Actually, I think I'm going to catch up on my sleep, today." said Humphrey. " If anything you've been sleeping too much, but alright, it's your call." said Kate leaving the den. "I'll see you when you get back." said Humphrey lying back down. When Humphrey woke up again, it was to Kate's voice but it wasn't as pleasant her voice normally was. It was clearly Kate's voice but filled with fear. "Humphrey! Help me!" Humphrey dashed out of the den as fast as he could. Only to see Kate, caged, in the back of a truck. "Kate!" yelled Humphrey. The truck started and Humphrey raced toward the truck as fast as he could. Just as he got close to it, the truck started to drive away. He leaped as hard as he could at the truck, and barely made it on to the trucks tailgate. He jumped up into the box of the truck were his mate's cage was being held. He walked up to his mate. "Kate, are you alright?" "Yes Humphrey, I'm fine." "Hang on Kate, I'm going to get you out of there." He tried scratching the cage open (to no avail.) He saw that the cage was being held shut by a latch. He decide to bite that. He went to bite it, then the truck hit a bump in the road, knocking him out of the truck, off a hill, and onto a rock "Humphrey!" Kate watched as her mate disappeared over the hill, as the truck drove them away from each other. Kate tried to get out, rocking her cage back and forth. "How is she awake so early?" said one of the truckers. "Probably because you used an expired tranquilizer, you idiot!" "Well anyway, what are we going to do with her? The boss never told me." "We are going to relocate her to Absaroka-beartooth wilderness area.""Montana?" said the trucker and Kate at the same time."Yup." Just then Kate started shaking her cage again. All of a sudden Kate heard flapping from above her. "Marcel! Paddy!" Kate screamed into the sky. "What's this?" Marcel looked down and saw a red truck with a cage in the back. The 2 birds flew down to see what was making the commotion. "Sacre bleu! What happened to you madmousell?" asked Marcel looking at Kate through the bars of the cage. " I just heard the driver say I'm being taken to Absaroka-beartooth wilderness area, in Montana. Find Humphrey and tell him right away." "Oi, madam. I'm on it." Said Marcel flying away. "Hang on Kate. Help is on the way." Paddy said, following Marcel. Humphrey woke up on the road. The rock he landed on had knocked him out. Humphrey looked around and tried to figure out where he was, he saw a small blue flag he decided to go to that and figure out what it lead to. He heard an engine approach him he turned his head and saw a golf cart and 2 men heading straight toward him. The driver and passenger screamed and turned the steering wheel as hard as he could, and Humphrey jumped out of the way the golfers crashed into a tree, and Humphrey started panting and asked "Why are humans this far into the woods?" "The more appropriate question would be, why are you this far out of the woods?" said a voice from behind him. Humphrey turned around, it was Garth, with Lilly by his side. "Garth?! Lilly?! What are you two doing here?" "I'm on my Honeymoon, with my honey." Garth said rubbing his nose against Lilly's. "And we decided to come here and see how you and Kate were doing on your own." Lilly finished. "Well we were doing great until this morning." Lilly and Garth gave a confused look. "What do you mean?" asked Garth stepping forward. "Humans took her. I followed them as best as I could but it just wasn't enough. That's how I got way out here." "Kate's gone?" Lilly said. "Do you know where she is being taken?" asked Garth. "Oh yeah, they told me just before they left. No Barf, I don't know were she is going." "Ok I'm just trying to help Humphrey you don't need to get defensive." Humphrey!" said a voice from above. All three wolves looked up, Marcel and Paddy were flying in. "Looks like dinner to me." said Garth, getting ready to jump. Paddy let out a panicked quack. "Not so fast big guy. These guys are my friends." said Humphrey. Marcel landed beside Humphrey and said "Humphrey, your girlfriend was taken by humans." "Yes I know, wait a sec, how do you know?" "We saw her about a half hour ago in the back of a truck. " Paddy said landing beside Marcel. "Paddy, please." said Marcel. "Did she say where she was going?" Humphrey said immediately. "I believe she said she was being taken to Absaroka-beartooth wilderness area." said Paddy. "Where in dogs name is that?" asked Humphrey. "Why would they be taking Kate to Montana?" asked Garth? "No idea. But we need to find her and bring her back, before the end of the month." "Why are you setting a deadline?" asked Garth. "Because before she was taken, she told me that she was pregnant and I want to be there when she gives birth." "Whoa! Kate's pregnant." Garth asked surprised. "Yes and we need to get her back before she's due." said Humphrey.

Chapter 4 Struggles and Snuggles

"We need to deal with this Kate situation. Marcel, you said she is going to Montana, what is the fastest way there?" said Humphrey eager to hear a good answer. "Well there are airports nearby. You might be able to fly there." "Great. So where do we board?" said Lilly. Humphrey looked over at Lilly. The way she said it, her voice, and even the expression on her face was the exact same way Kate said it to Marcel, when she asked where they board the canadian express. "Well for starters you want to find a golfer who's going to an airport. Then get in their vehicle without them noticing you and travel with them to the airport." explained Paddy. "Great, now all we have to do is find one that is going to Absaroka." said Humphrey. "Uh, Humphrey. You might want to widen your search, it's going to be impossible to find a golfer that will lead us straight to Kate." said Garth. Just then a golf ball hit Humphrey in the side of the head. "What the heck?" asked Humphrey. Garth leaned forward and sniffed it. It gave of nothing but the stench of humans. "Oh no..." gasped Garth. Then more humans approached, the wolves. "Quick! Hide!" said Lilly. The wolves, duck, & goose all ran into a bush. "It just doesn't make sense, sir. Considering how hard you hit it, it surely must've gone farther." said the caddy. "It must've hit a tree or something." said the golfer."Well standing here wondering, won't get the ball in the hole." The golfer took his stance and went to hit the ball, just before he hit it, his cell phone rang. He gave his club back to his caddy took out his phone and answered it. "Hello?" all 3 wolves and the birds leaned forward and tried to listen into the golfers conversation. "Great. If you were just here then I just missed you. Yah I'm on the golf course. So you got the 2 wolves right? What do you mean you only got one?! I specifically said get 2 wolves. How is one wolf supposed to repopulate an entire park?" Humphrey looked over and gave an I'm right and you're wrong kind of smile. "Impossible huh?" "Shut up..." said Garth ashamed of him being wrong. "Pregnant? Well, if you took the time to figure that out you couldn't've taken the time to look for her mate? He couldn't've been very far from her. Ugh, what ever I'll finish the back 9 and I'll go to the airport and I'll see you in about a couple of hours. I packed for Fiji but I guess I'm going to Absaroka for my vacation." "Absaroka?!" The wolves and the caddy said at the same time. "Yep that's were the wolf was taken. And she was pregnant so we have a worried couple. I wish I could find her mate." said the golfer taking his stance again. After he hit the ball he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bunch of keys. "Here give me my clubs, go start the truck, and turn on the A.C." The caddy and golfer made the switch and the caddy walked the other way "Well I guess we know who we are following." said Humphrey. The wolves and birds stayed in the tree line and followed the caddy to a dark blue truck. He jumped in and the engine gave a loud roar. The caddy propped the window open a bit closed the door and walked away. "Alright we need to find a place to hide, for the flight." said Humphrey. "How about his luggage?" suggested Lilly. "that's brilliant Lilly. I love you." said Garth rubbing his nose against Lilly's. Humphrey opened the luggage bags. And found a lot of clothes. "They are all full." said Humphrey. "Well then let's empty them." answered Garth. Lilly and Humphrey emptied all the bags, and Garth took all the Clothes and buried them under the car beside the truck. After Garth jumped back in the back of the truck, the 2 males helped Lilly into a bag and just as they closed it Garth said. "I'll get you out when it's safe." He licked Lilly's cheek under her eye, gave her a quick hug and zipped the bag closed. "You're next Humphrey. " said Garth. Humphrey laid down in a bright pink bag. (The bag the golfer packed for his wife.) As Garth grabbed the zipper with his teeth, Humphrey said "Hey, you are never going to let me forget this are you?" "Never." answered Garth zipping the bag shut. After a few steps, a bunch of struggling, and a couple of grunts Garth finally zipped his bag with him inside. Humphrey heard wings and a loud thump land in front of him. "Alright Humphrey, Marcel and I will meet you in Absaroka. Good luck." Then the flapping disappeared. About 5 minutes later, the golfer and caddy returned to the truck, and drove away. The bags were thrown around a lot, making the trip that much less enjoyable. But after an hour and a half, Garth thought it was a good time to undo his bag and free the others. Garth unzipped his bag with lots of struggling. He stood up shook himself off, and looked around for his mate and friend. Humphrey was easy to find. (The bright pink stood out.) But Lilly took a while. After not seeing her for a bit. He decided to shout-whisper her name. "Garth? Honey, I'm over here." Garth followed her voice and his nose, until he found her mate. He unzipped the bag and helped his mate stand. "Are you alright?" Garth asked immediately. "The ride was a little bumpy but I'll be fine." Lilly snuggled her head into Garth's chest, and said, "I'm a big girl, you don't need to worry." Humphrey looked at his sister and brother in law, and realized how much he missed his mate. "How much longer do you think the flight will take?" asked Humphrey. Then the whole plane made a loud thud and shook." "We need to think of an idea to get past the humans when that door opens." said Garth.

Chapter 5 Didn't think about that

Everyone took the time to think of an idea, but no one could think of anything. "I got it!" said Humphrey. "I say we jump out acting like we are the most rabid thing alive. And then while they are screaming and scared out of their minds we run like crazy." Garth gave Humphrey a really odd look and said, "That's a horrible idea!" Just then the door opened. "Not much of a choice said Humphrey running toward the door. Humphrey jumped out snarling and growling at the three humans at the door. 2 of which were scared out of their minds, one human pulled out a taser gun and shot Humphrey in the face. Humphrey screamed as an electric current ran through his skull and through the rest of his body. Finally the current stopped and Humphrey dropped past out. "Well so much for that plan." said Garth crouching back down. "I've got a better idea." said Lilly. "How many are there?" Garth looked over a black golf bag, and a thick, red suitcase, to see 3 men surrounding Humphrey's unconcious body. "Not a lot only 3." whispered Garth. "You can take them." said Lilly. "What?" "I'll go out looking innocent, then you jump out and take them out and I'll get Humphrey and we run before any more humans come." Concluded Lilly. "Are you sure?" asked Garth. "Yes Garth, I'm sure. Just be ready." "Be careful." said Garth hugging his mate. Lilly slowly walked into the sight of the humans. The first of the 3 humans caught sight of Lilly. "Hey look guys there's another one." The same human raised his taser gun at Lilly. Garth got ready to pounce. "NO! Wait." The human slowly walked toward Lilly, raising his hand for Lilly to smell. "It's ok girl, it's alright." he said approaching her. Lilly slowly approached the human and rubbed her head against the humans hand. "There you go." he said, as he rubbed Lilly's belly. Finally Garth had seen enough. He ran toward the door. "I think she's pregnant." said the human. Garth jumped over his mate and the human. Garth was headed straight for the human with the taser gun. Garth's paw landed on his face and Garth's weight brought the humans head straight for the airplane's runway and knocking him out. Garth looked at the 2nd human and growled. The human ran away screaming. Garth then turned to the human that Lilly was with. The human was clearly scared. Lilly walked to Garth's side. The 2 wolves just stared at the human. Garth nodded to the human, then turned to Humphrey. Garth nudged Humphrey. But he was still out cold. Garth walked to Humphrey's tail and bit down as hard as he could. "YOW! Why is it always my tail?" screamed Humphrey. Humphrey looked all around, and noticed the human still staring at him. "Uh oh." the plane started unloading and passengers started flooding out. "Crap! Here guys!" said the man leading the wolves to the gate. Humphrey saw the man lift a broken part of the gate. "Go on! Get outta here!" he said. Lilly went first, then Humphrey then Garth went through but he cut his side on the gate, then after all 3 wolves were through, the man dropped the gate and ran back to the plane. "We owe that guy one." said Humphrey. "Well I think he was getting to close to Lilly." said Garth. "Oh come on Garth," Lilly said snuggling up close to Garth. "You are way too jealous." Garth cuddled Lilly back and said, "You are impossible to be angry at." "Well at least we know what to do from here." "What's that?" asked Lilly. "We wait for Marcel and Paddy to catch up, then we just follow their directions." "Well I'm not waiting in the open." said Garth. "We'll find something." After about 5 minutes the wolves found an open area under a tree. Just then the smell of blood filled Lilly's nose. She turned her head and looked at Garth's side. It wasn't just a scrape, Garth had cut himself pretty bad. "Honey! Your bleeding!" Garth had turned his attention to the cut. "Huh. So I am." Humphrey gasped and said "You can't seriously pretend you didn't know that was there." "Oh honey are you alright?" Lilly asked. "Yeah..." Lilly started licking the wound clean. Garth smiled and said, "Never better actually." "You need to be more careful. This cut is pretty deep." said Lilly as she examined the cleaned wound. "You got it." said Garth licking Lilly over her eyes. This made Humphrey miss kate that much more. Garth and Lilly fell asleep right away after that, but Humphrey was too worried. Would he get to his mate in time? Would he be there to see his pups be born? Humphrey let out a long howl sad wondering if Kate could hear him.

Chapter 6 New World

Kate woke up in the middle of a well forested area. Dazed and confused, Kate started looking around. During her search, she started to grow a hunger. So she decided to look for food. About 3 minutes later she saw a field mouse in the center of an opening. Kate slowly crawled toward it, then just as she was about to jump for it, a twig snapped on the other side of the opening making the mouse stand up and stare that way. The timing couldn't have been more perfect, Kate leaped at the mouse, at the same time an orange blur jumped out from the other side of the small opening. The orange blur and Kate's skull collided directly above the mouse. The mouse screamed and dashed away. "What in dogs name are you doing?" asked the blur. Kate looked up and looked at the blurry orange figure. "You just cost me lunch." said the blurry figure with an agitated voice. Kate shook her head to clear her vision, & see the figure more clearly. Kate looked at the figure again. It was, "Felix?" asked Kate. "Close, but not quite, cutie. I'm Linus, Felix is my brother. The Felix in Sawtooth, right?" "Yes I just met him and his family yesterday." "The guy's got a good heart, but he talks too much." "Really? My mate and I are his new neighbors, he invited us to his den for dinner last night. He barely talked... Oh... At all when I saw him." said Kate, with an embarrassed look on her face. "Are you all right?" asked Linus. "I'll be alright." answered Kate embarrassed. "What was that then?" asked Linus. "I'm sorry, I'm pregnant and a pup kicked just there." "Really? Oh wow you shouldn't be hunting, you should be lying down and keeping your pups safe. Your mate should be hunting for you. Go back to your den and tell him to hunt for you." said Linus. "I would if I could." replied Kate lowering her head, and looking away. "What do you mean?" "I live in sawtooth I was brought by humans to this area. They took me away from my mate." "Oh my dog, I'm sorry. If you want you can stay with me until your mate finds you." offered Linus. "You'd do that for me?" asked Kate astonished. "Of course, I'm not going to let you be out here alone, that's for sure." said Linus. "Well, thank you. How far away do you live?" "Not far. Just over the hill here." said Linus turning to lead the way. "Thanks, my name is Kate by the way." "Nice to meet you." said Linus waiting for Kate to catch up. "So do you live alone?" asked Kate trying to keep their conversation going. "Yes actually I do." said Linus lowering his head and slowing down. "Is something wrong?" asked Kate. "I don't want to talk about it." said Linus looking away. "I'm sorry if something I said offended you." apologized Kate. "No. It's not you." Kate and Linus were now at the top of the hill now. Kate looked away from Linus and looked into the open valley. "Wow..." gasped Kate. "What?" asked Linus. "The view, it's beautiful." "It's not much, but it's home." "I think it's wonderful." "Yeah and do you see that group of evergreens right there?" Asked Linus pointing to a group of trees. "My den is right in there." said Linus. "Nice spot. Not to sound rude but can we hurry? It's getting hard to walk." "Oh for sure." Kate and Linus got there quicker than anticipated. To Kate's surprise Linus didn't have a fox hole but an abandoned wolf den. "Here." said Linus. Kate turned her head in Linus' direction. "You can lie down here." Kate walked over to Linus and lied down. "It's the flattest part of the den. You'll be able to sleep well here." "Thank you. You are so kind." "Oh before I forget." said Linus turning away. Kate watched Linus walk out of the den and return with a rabbit. "I know you wolves are used to caribou, but I can't hunt stuff like that. This is the biggest prey I have though." said Linus dropping the rabbit in front of Kate. "How can I ever repay you?" said Kate biting into the rabbit. "Just promise you will stay safe until your mate finds you." "You've got a deal." said Kate with a full mouth. Kate spent the rest of the day lying down and worrying about Humphrey, and having a small chat with Linus. After Linus said good night and fell asleep Kate looked out the entrance to the den, and saw a the full moon. Kate struggled but stood up and walked to the entrance to the den. She then let out a long sad howl wondering if Humphrey could hear her.

Chapter 7 Worried Mother

Kate woke up in Absoroka. She looked around hoping that everything she was living for the past day was a dream. "Good morning." said a voice from behind her. She turned around to see Linus, guess not. "How'd you sleep?" asked Linus carrying a field mouse in his mouth. "It was alright while it lasted." answered Kate, then she tried to stand up and walk toward Linus. "Don't! You'll hurt yourself or your pups. Lie back down." " I'm already up I'm not going back down." answered Kate in a somewhat angry tone. "Oh alright. At least let me bring the food to you." offered Linus. "No! I'm not incompetent I can do it myself!" Screamed Kate. Linus whimpered dropped the field mouse and stepped right back. "Oh my gosh... I'm so sorry..." said Kate immediately. "I have got to say, you are really scary when you are mad..." said Linus still cowering with his tail tucked between his legs. "I guess it comes from my mom. I really am sorry..." said Kate slowly wobbling toward Linus' offering. "I really am worried about you if something happens to you, when your mate finds you he'll start looking for me..." said Linus stepping toward Kate, with his tail still between his legs. "Don't worry. Nothing is going to happen to me... I just hope that Humphrey arrives before the pups do. He'll be heartbroken if he misses the birth of these pups..." said Kate turning her head toward her belly. "Don't worry. Your mate will find you and you both will be there to witness your pups birth." "I pray that you are right Linus... I don't know what I'll do if Humphrey doesn't find me in time..." "If he loves you he will find you. He's probably already on his way." "I really do hope so." said Kate lying back down. "You really should start eating. You are going to need your strength." said Linus using his nose to push the mouse in front of Kate. "Thank you." said Kate with a smile. Kate slowly started eating the mouse. Just as Kate was finishing, Linus offered to show her where the closest pond was. Dinner made her thirsty, so she accepted. When they got there Kate quickly went down and had a long drink. As she took her tongue out of the water to look at her reflection. She saw her own reflection which was a little bigger than usual, (she blamed it on the pups.) and beside her was Humphrey's reflection, Kate gasped as the reflection said "I love you Kate, I'm coming for you." She shook her head and looked beside her, only to see Linus. "You don't look so good. You should get some rest." Kate slowly followed Linus back to the cave, where she lied down and fell asleep. She awoke to what felt like 3 pups kicking her all at the same time. She jumped up from her sleep to notice, only Linus sound asleep in his half of the den. She looked out the den and notice the moon was shining in the star lit sky. She was already standing, so once again, she walked to the dens entrance and let out a similar howl to the one last night with the same hope that Humphrey could hear her. The only difference this time was 2 canines heard it but only one answered it. "That was absolutely beautiful." said Linus sitting up. Kate turned around and noticed the fox sitting with an expression of satisfaction on his face. "Thank you. I'm hoping Humphrey heard it." said Kate turning her attention back to the moon. "I hate to disturb you. But you really should be sleeping, the pups, remember?" "I do suppose you are right." Kate lied back down and returned to her slumber. Back at the tree Garth returned and returned to the den and started sleeping. And very, very, vaguely a wolf's howl could be heard in the distance. This woke up Humphrey, and he was all too overjoyed. "Kate? Guys! Guys wake up I heard Kate she's ok! Garth wake up!" Garth was only half awake but he said. "Humphrey, if she was howling I would've heard it. My hearing is 10X as good as yours. Now quit screwing around and go back to sleep." with that Garth laid his head on Lilly's snow white belly and went back to sleep. Humphrey laid back down and mumbled "I know my mates howl. I wouldn't mistake that sound with anything else and for the rest of the night and most of the morning Humphrey stayed awake listening for Kate's howl and heard absolutely nothing but flapping in the morning.

Chapter 8 bad timing

The next morning Kate was feeling worse than ever. "You don't look so good." said Linus. "I feel sick... I think I should just sleep it off." said Kate lying her head down. "I really wish you could." said Linus with a sad look on his face. "What is that supposed to mean?" asked Kate lifting her head back up. "This place isn't safe for someone in your condition. We need to move." "I'm not sure if I can even stand." suddenly an idea came to Linus. "Yeah I thought a weak little woman like you wouldn't be up to it." "Now you listen here you little," said Kate standing up. "Whoa," it felt like all 5 pups kicked at the exact same time. "No... I... I think I just went into labour." In the distance a very familiar howl was heard. "Humphrey?" asked Kate taking a step to the front of the cave, then she fell from her own weight. "Kate!" said Linus rushing to Kate's side. "You need to stay off of your feet." said Linus being very concerned for Kate. "That howl, that was Humphrey." "Really? I'll go find him and bring him back here." said Linus. "DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME ALONE!" growled Kate after him. "He'll get here eventually..." said Linus turning around with his tail tucked in-between his legs. Back with the others, Humphrey left Lilly and Garth, and went for his Mate solo. He was walking for what seemed like hours, until he heard an answer to his howl. But it wasn't a howl that answered, it wasn't even a wolf. Definitely canine but what kind, Humphrey had no idea. He gave a bark and ran toward the sound. "Linus, I'm not feeling well, but that was for sure Humphrey, go to the entrance of the den and howl to let him know where we are." "Uh, I'll... Try..." said Linus walking toward the den. Linus lifted his head and yelped into the sky. He yelped 3 times then went back into the den with his head hung. "What the crap? Are you choking?" asked Kate with a confused looked. "I know it's pretty embarrassing. I would've joined you in that howl yesterday, but that's why I didn't." Kate whimpered, "That was a contraction. Lie down focus on relaxing soon Humphrey will be here, to help you." Half an hour passed by and Kate was ready to give birth to her first pup. Humphrey was still not there. "Linus, it's happening, it's happening now." Panted Kate."But Humphrey's not here yet." said Linus panicking. "It can't wait, the pups are coming, now." Kate began pushing. "Ok, ok." said Linus, starting to pace around not knowing what to do. "Just don't forget to breath." Pain filled Kate's body. She screamed and then she started hyperventilating. "The first pup is coming Linus! Where is Humphrey?" "He's gunna be here any second." said Linus unsure of himself. "It can't wait, it's happening now." said Kate. She started pushing the pup out of herself. Linus ran to her side and helped her with the pushing. Humphrey finally arrived at the cave where Linus was helping Kate. But when he looked into the den, all he saw was his pregnant mate screaming, and another canine all in her area. Humphrey was blinded with rage, and did the first thing his mind told him to do, defend his mate. Humphrey walked over to Linus, bite into the scruff of his neck and threw him back. "Humphrey!" shouted Kate. "I've got this honey." said Humphrey not even looking at Kate. He ran over to Linus and jumped at Linus. Linus quickly got out of the way and back in front of Kate. "I'll protect you Kate. This coyote isn't getting anywhere near you." said Linus baring his teeth. "Stop it!" The 2 canines growled and barked at each other. "KNOCK IT OFF!" screamed Kate. The 2 dogs looked at the pregnant wolf. Kate screamed one more time and 1 puppy came out of Kate and started whimpering. The two canines just stared in awe at what just happened. She screamed again and another puppy came out. Humphrey ran to Kate's side and told her "I'm here honey. It's ok." With Humphrey at her side Kate made it through the rest of her pregnancy. After Kate successfully gave birth to all 5 of her puppy's all 3 canines took the time to explain what they have been through. "So let me get this straight, you were helping my mate, and you weren't hurting her at all?" asked Humphrey. "Yes Humphrey, he noticed my problem and he helped me." In the background a wolf's howl was heard. "Oh my god! I forgot. Garth and Lilly they are probably worried sick!" "I'll go tell them where we are." said Linus, jumping up and going to the entrance of the den. Linus gave out three loud yips into the sky and turned back around into the den. "I'LL SAVE YOU!" screamed Humphrey jumping on Linus, and slamming his paws on Linus' chest. "What, The, Heck, Are, You, Doing?" shouted Linus asHumphrey slammed into his chest. "Jeez I'm sorry." said Humphrey getting off of the fox. "I thought you were choking." "Well, I'm not, don't ever do that again, to me my brother, anyone." "I'm sorry, man." "Humphrey?" asked Kate. "What is it?" answered Humphrey immediately. He went to Kate's side and they both watched as the 5 pups slept at their mothers chest. "We still have to name them." said Kate. "you wanna name all of them right now?" asked Humphrey. "Ok, I'll think of some names." Neither Kate, Humphrey, or Linus spoke at all until Marcel, Paddy, Garth, & Lilly arrived. "Hey are you alright?" asked Garth as soon as he walked into the den. "I'm fine, I am now." said Kate turning her attention to her pups. "Wow, baby you's!" said Lilly running to them. "Easy Lilly, they were only just born." "Any who are you ok Humphrey, when you answered my howl it sounded like you were choking or something..." "Ok, we get it I can't howl can we drop it?" answered Linus stepping forward. "Who is this?" asked Garth stepping confront of his mate. "Lilly, Garth, Marcel, Paddy, this is Linus. He helped me when I woke up here." "Bonjour my furry friend, it's been a long time."said Marcel walking forward. "You know each other?" asked all 4 wolves at the same time. "Of course, after my wife and I were relocated, my wife fell of a cliff these 2 helped my injured wife and I get back home, she died 2 days after we got back home..." said Linus lowering his head. "I'm so sorry." said Lilly stepping toward the fox and giving him a cuddle nudge. If you want, you can come back to sawtooth with us..." offered Kate. "Absolutely." said Humphrey. "Well I don't want to become a bother..." "No it's not a trouble besides we need another carrier to bring these little guys back." "Sure I guess..." answered Linus. All 5 dogs carried 1 puppy each and followed the birds' directions back to the airport and waited for a plane to unload and then they loaded themselves while they waited for the plane to load back up. (luckily for them the flight was delayed so they had lots of time to get on) And when the plane landed they hid and waited for the plane to unload before getting off. When they got back, Winston and Eve were waiting for them sleeping in their den. The dogs put the puppies down Lilly and Kate woke up their parents. "Mom, dad, what are you doing here?" "Kate!" Eve hugged her daughter, "It's so good to see you again. I'm sorry for the surprise, but you never came by and when Garth and Lilly didn't come back I knew something was wrong." "Well, we are all ok. And Humphrey and I are now, more than ok." said Kate turning other pups. "Puppies?" said Winston walking toward them. "Yes dad and that's not all. I think now is a good time, Umm, Garth..." Lilly started. "What is it sweetheart?" Garth asked turning his head to his mate. "I'm pregnant too." The second these words escaped Lilly's mouth, Garth and Eve passed out.

THE END


	2. extra's

Hey Guys, I hope you enjoyed my story. I made a sequel to this one called Beta and Delta be sure to check that out. And for my more violent readers I also am working on a Mortal Kombat story that loosely follows the mk4 plotline, called Mortal Kombat: Vengeance be sure to favorite like and leave reviews I accept all feedback but I prefer positive feedback. Until then, stay furry guys. (Howls at the moon, and wags tail.)


End file.
